


There Are A Thousand Ways To Say I Love You

by OKnightOfBreath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'll update tags as I go, M/M, feel free to suggest prompts and ships, i'll do my best to fulfil your requests, tbh don't pay the title too much mind i just came up with it on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKnightOfBreath/pseuds/OKnightOfBreath
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on prompts I receive!





	1. Unique [tensemi]

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short but that's okay! This little collection of drabbles is mainly to help me adjust to these characters and keep my writing flow going.
> 
> Please feel free to suggest prompts and ships (remember, they don't have to be romantic) for me to write! (I can't guarantee I'll do every ship, but I can try!) And don't be afraid to let me know what I can improve on in future!

Tendou had always been rather unique. It was really the only word there was to accurately describe him.

His attitude to blocking, his weirdly perceptive nature (he was nicknamed the Guess Monster for a reason), his bubbly and energetic personality, how he could switch so easily from that to being honestly quite intimidating. Those were only a few things about him, a small portion of his intriguing qualities.

And that uniqueness wasn’t just something that had developed in high school. No, Semi had heard about how he was in middle school (he’d seen a picture of that unfortunate hairstyle, too) and it was apparent that Tendou was just always like that.

But he guesses that’s what made the middle blocker so interesting, so eye-catching. Tendou’s presence _demanded_ attention and, despite how he acted, Semi really didn’t mind giving it to him. Even if the redhead wasn’t paying attention to it, Eita was definitely paying attention to him.

It didn’t really come as much of a surprise to Eita when he finally figured out he had romantic feelings for Satori. What had actually surprised him was that it had taken him until they were third years before he’d noticed.

He probably should have at least had some sort of inkling towards his feelings seeming as he spent so much time watching Satori. He’d watch how the taller boy interacted with their teammates and fellow students, notice the slight differences in his speech and antics when talking to different people, watch closely for his reactions after a block or spike.

Even when Semi was trying to focus on something else he’d find his gaze drawn to Tendou. It became pretty irritating, especially when he kept messing up his serves.

After a particularly bad series of serves during an afternoon practice – he was lucky Coach Washijou currently wasn’t there to see it – Semi just sunk down to the floor, falling back to lay down in an attempt to calm himself. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, hoping it would help clear his mind.

A minute or so passed before he heard the squeak or volleyball shoes against the floor, clearly coming towards him. He didn’t open his eyes, not when the squeaking stopped by his head and the person knelt down, nor when the familiar voice reached his ears.

“Tired already, Semisemi? You should really work on your stamina!”

“Shut up. And quit it with that ‘Semisemi’ crap.” Without opening his eyes, he swatted vaguely in the direction of Satori’s voice. He knew he’d missed when Satori let out a chuckle and caught his hand. He expected his hand to be dropped almost immediately but Tendou kept holding it, even daring to interlace their fingers. Neither of them mentioned it, not even when Semi felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

Tendou hummed softly, thoughtfully, before speaking up again. “Having trouble with your serve today? Normally your control’s better but today you seem really… unfocused?”

“Just having issues concentrating. It’s nothing serious.” Semi murmured back, calming down with the sound of Tendou’s voice and the way the other boy’s thumb stroked the skin of his hand.

“Ohoho~? And what’s got you so distracted, Eita-kun~?” The blonde started opening his eyes to glare at the other, scowl firmly in place.

“None of yo-” Semi’s voice cut off, breath hitching in his throat when he opened his eyes properly and saw just how close Satori’s face was. Hovering mere inches above him was the face of his crush, a teasing grin on his oh so tempting lips. Eita would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing those lips many, many times. And here they were, virtually presented on a silver platter with this near perfect opportunity. The setter knew his cheeks were bright red at this point.

His heart pounded in his chest at the smirk that Satori’s grin morphed into. “Oh~? Really now?” The teasing lilt in his voice did nothing but fluster Eita further. Semi only deduced that that was Tendou’s goal when the redhead’s lips were gently pressed to his own. The positioning was a bit awkward with Tendou technically being upside down, but Semi didn’t really have the time to worry about that. Almost as soon as their lips touched, Tendou was pulling back, unlinking their hands as he stood up.

“Good luck with your serves, Semisemi!” He sang as he walked away, a bright grin on his face and a happy bounce in his step. The only reply Eita gave was a quiet, embarrassed whine while he curled up and hid his bright red face behind his hands.

It seems there was something else to add to the list of unique things about Tendou Satori: his feelings towards Semi Eita. Either that or his complete disregard for personal space.

 

To say Eita’s focus suffered even more for the rest of that practice was an understatement. Tendou appeared to be thoroughly pleased with that fact, though.


	2. Late [kuroken]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know!
> 
> I'm okay with how this turned out but I'll try to improve for further drabbles!

“Kenma’s pretty late, huh?” Yaku voiced what pretty much everyone in the gym was thinking. They’d already completed their warmups and had started doing their drills but there was no sign of Kenma at all. With a frown, Yaku turned his stern gaze on Kuroo. “Don’t you two usually walk here together?”

“Yeah, but,” Kuroo caught the ball that was passed to him and turned to face the libero properly. “I had some stuff to sort out this morning so I had to come in really early. I didn’t really want to wake Kenma up earlier than normal because of something like that. Plus, I texted him ages ago to make sure he woke up and he replied to it.” The captain’s brows furrowed slightly. “I wonder why he’s so late…”

“It’s not a school day, so maybe he went back to sleep!” Lev suggested, walking up to stand beside Yaku.

“That… does sound like something he’d do.” It was clear that Yaku was reluctant to agree with the first year, but he did so with a sigh while his hands moved to rest on his hips.

Kuroo also let out a soft sigh, passing the ball to another player as he moved to where his phone sat by the drinks. He barely got out a ‘fine, I’ll text him again’ before the door to the gym rattled open. He thought he might have heard a soft gasp from Yaku but he paid it no mind.

“Sorry I’m late.” The familiar voice of his childhood friend called out softly from where he stood at the doors.

A frown formed on his lips as he spoke up, turning to face Kenma. “It’s about time you got-” Kuroo froze as his eyes landed on the blonde, the word ‘here’ escaping his lips as nothing more than a breath.

At the doors stood Kozume Kenma, his best friend and setter, but a few things were a little different from usual, from every other time Kuroo had ever seen the other. Firstly, Kenma had his long hair – save for two strips at the side of his face – pulled up into a small ponytail. Not too strange, but it was new and it looked all two cute on him. Secondly – now, Kuroo wasn’t entirely sure on this one because of the distance between the two of them, he could be mistaken – it looked like Kenma was wearing eyeliner, and that made his golden eyes stand out even more than they normally did. Also not _really_ that odd, but it still brought Tetsurou’s attention to just how pretty his setter was.

Both of those had caught the middle blocker off-guard, yes, but they were nothing he couldn’t deal with. Years of having a crush on your best friend helped you stay calm in unexpected situations like this, after all. But what really destroyed him was when his gaze drifted lower to see that Kenma was wearing a skirt and a pair of thigh-high socks.

He was staring, he knew it. And he knew Kenma knew it. And he was so thankful for their coach when he spoke up and told Kenma to go get changed so he can participate in practice. With a small nod, the setter headed off in the direction of their clubroom to get changed.

As soon as he was out of sight, the furious blush that Kuroo had been holding back exploded onto his face and he crouched down, covering his face and whining into his hands. The sound seemed to snap everyone else out of their daze, most of the team now staring at their flustered captain.

“ _Yaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuu_ …” His whining tone persisted as he spoke. “Why does he have to be so _unfair_?”

With an understanding hum, the shorter player walked over to Kuroo and gently pet his hair. “I know, Kuroo. I know.”

“Like, who has the right to be that cute? What the fuck.” He groaned, frustrated. “That’s it. I’m running away and moving to Scotland where I’ll live in a shitty little house on a mountain where I herd sheep and do my best to not think about Kozume Kenma in a fucking skirt because it’s ruining my life.”

He’s pretty sure he heard a confused ‘Scotland?’ from Lev but it was difficult to tell when he was continuing to make little embarrassed noises. Yaku sighed beside him and, despite the fact that Kuroo could practically _hear_ the roll in his friend’s eyes, ruffled Kuroo’s already messy hair.

“There, there, you big baby. It’s just a little skirt, I’m sure you can manage.”

“But, Yakuuuuu…!” The captain lifted his head from his hands to look at Yaku pleadingly. Before either got a chance to speak again though, the doors rattled open once more. Which meant Kenma had returned. And Kuroo was still crouching there like an idiot, blushing bright red. And he was completely unprepared.

Luckily for him, Lev rushed over to the other, excitedly complimenting his new look and asking enthusiastic questions about it. Kuroo had honestly never been more thankful for the half-Russian boy than he was at that very moment. Yaku patted Kuroo’s head encouragingly before he, and a few other members of the team, also walked over to compliment Kenma and say how good he’d looked.

Kuroo simply lowered himself until he was seated on the gym floor, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down. He focused so hard on it that it drowned out everything else and he no longer heard the excited chatter of his teammates.

“Kuro,” The black haired boy hesitantly opened his eyes, vision immediately filled with the sight of Kenma’s legs. They were no longer clad in the thigh-highs and Kenma was no longer wearing a skirt, but Kuroo still had trouble shifting his gaze up to meet Kenma’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

It took a moment but Tetsurou nodded dumbly, replying with a slightly strained, “I… uh… yeah… Y-yeah, I am.” Heat flooded his cheeks once more and he promptly cursed whoever had decided to invent skirts. Fuck them, whoever they were.

An amused huff along with the slightest of smiles let Kuroo know that Kenma had noticed his (painfully obvious) fluster.

Oh, Kuroo was so fucked.


	3. Morning Kisses [tensemi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry. (I go to write longer tensemi things and then they end up being the kind of thing to deserve multiple chapters, so that might be something to look forward to in future!)
> 
> Anyways, feel free to request a ship or send me prompts and suggestions over at (my newly revamped) tumblr, [punksemi](http://punksemi.tumblr.com/)!

Tendou always woke up first. Even when he had a lie-in he woke up before his boyfriend. Maybe it was because he was a morning person and Semi definitely was not. But, he couldn’t really complain. Waking up before the other meant that Satori was treated to the beautiful sight of a peaceful, sleeping Eita.

Eita was always beautiful, but there was just something about this that amplified it. His blonde hair was slightly messy from sleep – Tendou always envied how Semi’s bedhead was virtually non-existent, leaving him looking almost perfect – and he was completely relaxed, no trace of his usual anger anywhere in his body. It felt special to Satori, honestly.

When they’d attended sleepovers or they’d been at training camps, Semi had never looked this relaxed. Tendou had no idea why but, seeing Eita like this with him, he didn’t really mind not knowing. It was like this side of Semi was for him only, this sight only for him to see. And Satori liked it that way.

Tendou pushed himself up, using one hand to keep him up, and looked down at his boyfriend. He took in the sight for a little longer before he leaned down, pressing his lips against the blonde’s. He didn’t know if it would wake Eita but after a few seconds his boyfriend began to stir. Satori kept their lips together until Semi gasped softly, letting him know that Eita was now aware he was being kissed. He pulled away slowly, gazing down at the other.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” He murmured, a smirk beginning to form on his lips as a blush rose to Eita’s cheeks.

He had time to see his boyfriend flush bright red before Eita grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face.

Satori fell back onto the bed, laughing. Beside him, Eita hugged the pillow to his chest and buried his face in it to hide his blush.

Muffled as it was, Satori still heard Eita say, “God, you’re so embarrassing…” A huge grin stretched across his face as he continued to laugh.

While sleeping Eita was great, flustered Eita was his favourite.


End file.
